


when the moon fell in love with the sun

by sherlockisanangel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lowercase, Other, Short Story, Sun/Moon - Freeform, Very fluffy, also kinda based on a text?, based on a prompt i found online, first post go brrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockisanangel/pseuds/sherlockisanangel
Summary: they didn't know they were supposed to be enemies, so they weren't.sun and moon au.
Relationships: OC/OC





	when the moon fell in love with the sun

the sky began to bleed the remainders oft he day and paint the sky crimson. during this time they met. sun and moon, personified. they didn’t know it. they didn’t know they were supposed to be enemies, so they weren’t. they fell in love. when they came outside and met, they started to shine. literally and firguratively. they shone with eachothers energy and the love for one another. the sun wanted to be with the moon forever. so they asked the moon to be theirs forever. „my love“ they said „you are the moon when i’m lost in darkness, my second star tot he right to guide me to eternal youth. you light up my day and make me feel a little brighter inside. you should wear the stars as your necklace and the moon as your crown. i want to be the one to give those to you. please be mine forever.“ so they got married, tied the eternal knot and ensure the cosmic balance to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop.  
> please tell me what you think about this in the comments.  
> fun fact: this is based on a text i sent to my partner.


End file.
